Hunter's Delight
by JackieNance
Summary: Lots of stories in the rwbyverse, not enough guy love to show so I made this. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N:AU of the RWBYverse, where the future is drastically different from the canon. Enjoy this smut.

Jaune found much frustration in his life. He did alright as a student in Beacon, but stress as the team leader and fighter slowly grew inside of him like a balloon. To tame this ailment, he tried some recommended activities like meditating, drinking, masturbating. A lot of these techniques worked, but his curious mind made him hunger for more.

Eventually, he thought about his relationship with one teammate, Pyrrha Nikos. She was a gorgeous redhead whose bodacious body proportion garnered all sorts of attention. She was also kind and strong(er than him, but that's not something people need to talk about). Him and her had a thing going on, but nothing happened. Jaune was sure she was the type who already had all sorts of experience in the dating field. He figured if there was any chance to pursue a chance of a romantic relationship, he had to attain the same amount (or more) experience to be a worthy partner.

So he tried online dating. Then came mobile dating. After many failed hits later, he realized some contacts made it hard for him to recognize if they were male or female. He found one contact who wanted to meet up at a bar and help each other hit on dates (be the wingmen). Sick of his shyness, Jaune agreed and made room in his schedule to attend the area.

One evening introduced him to a whole new world, one that changed the way he understood his own preferences. These thoughts raced in his mind as he glanced at a wooden ceiling. Brown sheets covered his naked body, some wet spots clung to his fair skin. A warm buzzed filled sensitive areas touched last night by someone who turned into the penetrator of many firsts.

A loud flush came from a door. Jaune glanced up to see the cover open and reveal a tall muscular form. This guy had spiky raven hair and a handsome face, details that made him the center of attention at last night's bar. Lack of clothes also introduced a look of his hairier form, a sign of ruggedness Jaune didn't see (yet) on his hairless figure.

"Finally awake? I was worried you were going to be out longer after you screamed your head off last night."

Jaune frowned at the man's chuckling. He swept a hand through his short blond hair. He tried to speak, but he was still at loss of how he felt about this entire situation: to have sex with someone who turned out to be a Hunter named Qrow Branwen. This introduction impressed the younger man until he was led from a stool up to the room of a downtown motel. Last night's memory delivered a pleasurable tingle down his spine.

"Well, if you're going to sit there and gawk, I'll get you warmed up."

Jaune flinched after Qrow anchored his hands onto the mattress. The surface shook under the weight. Scared, he sat up and grabbed the sheets to cover his upper body.

"I-I didn't agree to anything else."

"Then why are you still here? I've got time, figured you do too since this is the weekend unless you have some date waiting elsewhere."

Qrow's smirk ticked off Jaune. The younger man yelped after the sheets got yanked away from his grip, thrown off to leave his lean form defenseless in the face of a hungry carnivorous bird. Suspense grew in his chest after strong hands grabbed his ankles and yanked his bottom down the bed.

"If you've got no objections, I'll start."

Qrow bent his head towards Jaune's flacid penis. He spread his tongue around the length like a knife spreading butter. The penis owner moaned and squirmed as familiar sensations fogged his mind. Soon, the same organ grew erect. The sucker bobbed his head to give a proper blowjob that left the receiver shaking. Qrow also hugged his waist to angle his mouth where he could gobble this seven-inch meat without delay.

"Ah, s-stop, that's too fast!"

Jaune quaked as he came. Ropes of semen fired into the man's mouth. He drew in bated breaths as he tried to recover from a hard ejaculation. Qrow just stood up and wiped semen off his lips with the back of his hand, then licked off the rest with a satisfied smile.

"It's still sweet just like the face you're making. Can't wait to see you make the same one after I popped your cherry last night."

These words reminded Jaune of his earlier protest. He watched Qrow swipe a black bottle from the floor. "H-hey, I'm not gay."

"No problem. I won't tell anyone. Just think of this as two girls experimenting with each other, only there's a give and receive."

The response surprised Jaune. He winced after two lubed fingers entered his butthoe. The digits spread around the fleshy hole to expand it. The adjacent penis twitched back to life from this stimulation. Jaune gripped the sheets underneath and shut his eyes closed.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Please, don't do this to me."

Qrow pumped his fingers in and out to massage a deeper part of the anus. He also ran oily fluids all over his own dick, a seven-inch piece. "Afraid you're going to turn all the way? We're just having fun, you'll still like girls by the time we reach the end of this fun time."

Jaune groaned as the tip of the inner fingers reached a sensitive part of his organs. He gasped, "I-I didn't share my first with a woman yet." He sighed after the fingers came out. This relief was short-lived after the bottoms of his knees were perched on top of Qrow's shoulders.

"Weird, same for me. I was just like you when a large man with his big cock bred me unconscious. Hope this time becomes as sweet as that memory."

With this last phrase, Qrow pushed in. Jaune held back a gasp as a solid pole slid through his clean sphincter. Near fulfillment, he tensed and groaned. The inner lube helped the rest of the size settle in right until the tip poked into his prostate. This touch raised heat from the stomach to his face, a regretful moment of lust.

The top man huffed, "There's that face." He gyrated his hips, moved his penis inside the hole. Jaune moaned along, unwilling to fully embrace this erotic connection. He uttered a louder noise until the inside penis started to go back and forth. When Qrow's hips met his, he yelped as the connection made his skin jiggle in the surrounding area.

"I usually fuck women the same way, only doing it with guys is more interesting." Without stopping, Qrow smacked his palm into one of Jaune's ass cheek. The same skin jiggled like jello. "At least when I do it with cute ones like you."

Jaune couldn't reply as intense pleasure radiated throughout his brain. Defenseless in this state, he just took every thrust the best he could. He couldn't accept the fact that anal sex in this manner felt good at all, especially when he still had his crush in mind. This pounding filled the room with the loud slaps of wet, sweaty skin meeting each other.

Eventually, something built inside the balls. Jaune knew he was about to cum, but he tried to hold it to the bitter end out of vain spite.

"So close, aren't you?" Qrow paddled Jaune's ass, one of many that left the skin red. "I'll let you do yours first." He gripped his bottom's six-inch dick to stroke it with his fingers. Then he grabbed it for a hard jerk-off. Several rubs later, a line of semen shot out and landed across Jaune's body.

The male lad didn't mind this, his mind was numb. The nut and constant breeding left him so weak, he shivered and panted. Although he didn't admit it, he was in a state of erotic nirvanha for the second day in a row. This went on until Qrow slammed into him for the last time, go up balls-deep before a warm load started to leak into the crevice.

Jaune squealed as he was filled. He was silenced by Qrow's lips, a sloppy kiss where his tongue intertwined with another. This lasted right until the penis slipped out of his bumhole. Once the head popped out, the hole gaped wide and red from the twenty minutes of relentless, passionate lovemaking.

Jaune licked his lips. Soreness prevented him from taking action. This state allowed Qrow to flip him over and massage the plump part of his butt cheeks.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Still horny." Qrow bent his head down to lick the bumhole. His slimy tongue touched on some nerves that piqued Jaune's sex drive again for the better and worse. "And we have all day. I'll give you some proper Hunter training that you can use when you go back to school."

For hours, the couple fucked in different positions. Jaune sat and bent over through cowboy, doggy, even prone bone style. Qrow was strong enough to last, his bottom barely pulled through until he finally passed out during the evening time.

Aware that he had enough fun for both him and his younger partner, Qrow relaxed until morning. By then, he put his clothes on and paid for the room before he left. He also left behind a note that had his contact info with a note that said he was up for another round since he was going to be in town for a long time.

Days went by. Jaune managed to recover from a limp he had from the soreness of his intense coitus session. When certain urges arose, he remembered Qrow. On the night of the same day, he sent a message to ask if the adult was still around.


	2. The Lonely Outdoors

A/N: Next is this couple. There's a bit of backstory/philosophy, but don't let that ruin the real reason you're reading this story ;p

Ren had a long history of hookups. He never took part for the sake of lien or business related to prostituion, he was there to help out people with needs. Many noted him as an ideal human being: slim, well-built, and clean in both hygiene and lack of body hair. People were just into him, which was why they asked for him to be a companion in some evenings.

As a legal polite man, Ren agreed on many occasions. He managed his time well by separating his Hunter training from the early mornings or evenings. Sometimes, people just wanted him along to have company. Other times, they wanted to feel the warmth of another body. Concerning almost all of the time, they asked him to take part in some passionate activity.

A good portion of his lovers were women and men, some were people in between the two spectrums. Ren understood the modern kinks, became comfortable with them. One of his biggest fans relied on this experience, someone related to one of his well-known classmates.  
His name was Ghira, a leopard Faunus. He was big, hairy, and rugged; he was Ren's complete opposite. So when they met, it surprised the younger one when he was asked to behave in a certain manner that involved some unusual clothing. Ren didn't decline because he found the outfit comfortable and a bit exciting to wear for the role he was about to play.

Their rendezvous took place inside a park. Since it was early morning, nobody was around except for the people who bothered to workout or look for the same thing Ren was about to give Ghira. The people in question occupied a group of tall pine trees, a huge brown trunk covered in pointy green leaves that served as good cover. The younger man watched his other arrive in a purple vest and loose black jogging pants. This bulky male approach with a confident smirk and a wide gait.

"So you made it. How was your trip here?"

Ren noticed that his 'date' scanned him with lustful eyes. He was sure that his own outfit earned this attention: a green sleeveless shirt that left his shaven mango arms naked. There was also the silver leggings, a tight fit that outlined his shapely ass, curvy hips, and stern legs. To top off this sexy look, he had tied a band of pink beads with a clump of his back hair to create a short ponytail. He colored in an extra pink highlight just to add a bit of an androgynous look (nothing too masculine or feminine).

With a soft gaze, Ren laid his hands and back against the tree trunk, then crossed one foot over the other. He sighed, "I went around the long way to get a good exercise. It's a good way to warm up."

"In those clothes?" Ghira huffed and took some steps forward. "A crowded place like this could encourage a stranger to do something with that body of yours."

Ren pushed off of the tree trunk. With a soft voice, he asked, "What would they do with someone like me?" He stopped after Ghira patted his head with a strong hand. This touch felt nice, more after the fingers slid down his face and rubbed his cheek. This same hand pulled him down to make him see his Faunus man pull down his own pants.

"They'd ask you to scratch an itch. You can do this out here, can't you?"

A penis hung from the crotch of a hair black bush. Ren recognized this phallus, knew that it could grow bigger than its current six-inch flaccid piece. When the hand on his chin pulled him down, he followed without resistance until his knees reached the ground. After the penis hovered in front of his face, he moved forward to give the meat a kiss on its head. Next, he dragged his tongue up and down to start a wet massage. Ghira's growl enticed him to add longer stronger strokes until the penis reached a solid size. He wrapped his lips around the head to slide it into his mouth. Ren kept going to push a few inches towards his throat.

"Oof, you're so warm." Ghira pulled the younger man's head towards his crotch. Struggling, Ren choked a bit before he took in the rest. Some tufts of black pubes touched his face before he stopped, almost took in eight inches of a thick sausage. As he tried to stay put for size adjustment, Ghira massaged his face with his strong hands as they made eye contact.

"You look so sexy like my last lover." Ghira walked forward. Ren moved along on his knees until the back of his skull met the tree trunk. "I can't imagine not having this again just to keep my family together."

When Ghira moved his hips, the cock inside Ren's mouth slid back and forth. The cocksucker tried to not bite out of reflex, keep his lips open for the other's pleasure. These humps went stronger and longer until all nine inches could enter and exit from the tip down to the base. The huge scrotum smacked into the chin with loud slaps.

The entire time, Ren moaned as he was mouth fucked with loud slurps. He tried to push his hands against Ghira's hips, control the thrusts. This failed when the Faunus grabbed his wrists to pin them against the trunk. Helpless and horny, the bottom boy squirmed as he continued to receive a deepthroat with unusual dedication.

A minute passed before Ghira pulled his entire penis out. Once the tip popped off of his lips, Ren coughed. He gasped for air and leaned against the tree trunk. White semen dripped from his mouth, joined the splatter of fluids that covered most of the lower part of his face.

"I never understood why Faunus needs to separate themselves from humans." With feral eyes, Ghira placed his hands under Ren's armpits to help him onto his feet. "You make love just as well as our folks do, maybe even better."

After Ren regained his bearings, he turned around to brace his arms against the tree trunk. He arched his back until his round peach-shaped butt was in the air. Ghira smacked one cheek before he gripped it through the fabric and growled, "I didn't even ask. You are better."

"We can talk some other time." Ren tried to control his breathing as the older gentleman rubbed his buttocks. "I just want you to fuck me now, daddy."

Ghira shoved the leggings down to reveal bare legs. He spread the cheeks and shoved his tongue into the small butthole. Although Ren would have mentioned he already had lube for a quickie, he allowed his partner to rim his soft entrance. The hard licks touched some sensitive spots that forced soft pants from his mouth, signals that he was ready for the main course.

The rimjob ended after Ghira spanked the butt. He raised his dick with one hand to push the tip into the butthole. Ren closed his eyes and concentrated, did an old meditation routine to relax the muscles. In spite of the pain, it still worked where so much penetrated his tight hole. When eight inches went in, his lower body shook from the pleasure of being filled.

Ren felt relief when the Faunus pulled out. He strained again after the entire dick reentered his anus. Happy that his partner held back for his sake, he tried not to mind the pain of being stretched. He found more enjoyment when the inside prick prodded against his prostate. This delivered small jolts straight into his own genital, a decent six-inch that spewed droplets of semen from the piss hole.

Soon, Ghira picked up the pace. With hands gripping the hips, he pounded Ren's ass. The receiver moaned louder as he could not control his voice in the wake of his wild breeding. This hard exercise made the sweat that added wet slaps to their passionate thrusts. Their lovemaking reached a new level when the strong Faunus wrapped his arms around the bottom boy's waist to pick him up in the air.

"Ugh, whoa. This, we never, ha!"

Ren tried to voice his concern about this new position. He gave up because it only felt better with his feet in the air. It turned him on to see Ghira fuck him with such inbridled strength where his arms didn't even had to touch the tree for support. He didn't resist so the man could screw him like a ragdoll, make his legs and head flop around in mid-air. Certain angles helped the penis hit the prostate so well that he was able to cum, experience a hard ejaculation.

"Happy to take this? Then take it, just take all of it!"

Ghira followed his roar with some slow thrusts. By the last one, he just shoved straight into the anus. Inside, his meat quivered with loud spurts. The Faunus just creampied his Human partner, stained everything in his thick baby batter.

Ren gasped out loud, mixed with satisfied sighs. He enjoyed this moment as it left him warm from his sore bottom up to his electrified brain. When Ghira placed him down, he fell onto his hands and knees. Ren took this time to rest, place his sweaty front against the grass. Some time into this break, a heavy body landed on his back. A familiar thickness landed in between his butt cheeks like a hotdog placed between buns.

"It never beats to mate outside like I did in the old days." Ghira kissed Ren's neck. He gripped one butt cheek as his erection started to come back at full mast. "This is certainly a good break away from all of the work I do for other people's mess and an ungrateful wife."

In his mind, Ren sighed. He remembered Ghira was supposed to go back to Menagerie, his hometown, in a couple of days. As life there was unbearable in some occasions, the Faunus made excuses to escape into this part of the world. Sadly, he was one of the many who tried to have flings like this outdoor frenzy fuck.

Ren wasn't always sure that he provided a cure, especially when he had his issues with loneliness. But he made some good friends and acquaintances along the way, better than he did as a regular student in Beacon. It didn't surprise him that later tonight, he found messages from the same people asking when he was free to be their significant other for another moment of delight.


End file.
